Give and Take
by urfriendlyneighborhoodpan
Summary: For this to work, they need to know how to share each other. (kagehinayachi) Complete.
**I do not own _Haikyuu_ _!_**

They are two like minds, as much as they might beg to differ, and so the objective is always similar. Each time they leave her apartment, it is with a new goal in mind to achieve the next time. There is never a lull in progress because there _must be_ progress, and so every time they meet, again, she must steel herself on all sides because they will go at this from _all sides_ and she has learned to accept this. There is hardly room for reciprocation before they are hurrying to show her this _new thing_ they looked up or heard about or imagined doing while they're away—and it is so strange to think that they think of this outside of it, to think that they think of _her_ outside of this. The need for demonstration comes up every few days, between each practice and their all-consuming inability to concentrate on more than one thing at once, and so she learns to work around her mother's schedule so that when she allows them into her home there is nothing but silence and privacy to greet them at the door.

They are so comfortable with themselves that she is barely shutting the door before they're shedding their clothes right onto her floor, and while she is too busy being flustered by this they crowd in on her to coax her free of hers. And so she is sitting in the middle of her bed dressed only in her underwear and a tank top and they are contemplating her from the other end with such focus it borders on comical.

They move in tandem and this will always strike Yachi as both surprising and awfully natural, not at all unlike the way they move on the court. The dynamics are there, in which Kageyama is all calculated and deliberate, and Hinata is all enthusiasm and pure impulse. These are two clashing methods and so her body is torn between two sensations. The feather-light skim of Kageyama's fingers over her lower lip and the measured mold of his mouth along the underside of her jawline; the quick, wet pecks Hinata peppers at random across her shoulder and chest, the flittering dance of his hand down her stomach and over her hip and the affectionate squeeze he gives there. She is caught between their bodies—tall and lean; lithe and slight—and it is hard sometimes to tell where any one of them begins or ends, but never mistakes one's touch from the other.

One hand is stroking her through her panties and another is tracing the swells of her breasts; one mouth is tasting her collarbone and another is taking in her earlobe; there is a hard and throbbing pressure against her thigh and someone is taking her hands and lacing them with theirs above her head. And when she opens her eyes, she is always right.

Hinata is showering her face with kisses and he is smiling, so sweet, mumbling something like _how pretty_ and she is melting underneath his attention. His thumbs rub the sides of hers in soothing patterns and he nuzzles his nose along her cheek, keeping a faint and grinding rhythm against her leg.

Kageyama is mouthing along her stomach, moving in between her legs to trace the outsides of her thighs. Each drift of his hand has purpose, accompanied by a watchful gaze observing each reaction she gives in return. Sometimes the attention Hinata demands of Yachi throws him off and he has to ask, "Did you like what I did?"

Deciding who does what had been a problem the first few times, and occasionally Yachi would feel some regret at having suggested this in the first place, but every time she voices this aloud they turn these fiery eyes on her and vow, in all sincerity, that they will be better _next time_. And there is always a next time.

It gets better, this is a testament of that.

"Keep going," Hinata urges him, frowning back at Kageyama when he notices the look on Yachi's face. Quiet exasperation or a bashful impatience, the small bite of her nails against Hinata's knuckles and the quick jerk of her hips. "She liked it, keep going!"

There is a loud but unspoken encouragement, their urging eyes asking her to tell them _what_ and _how_ to touch and she always shies away from this. It's there, an undercurrent that snaps and fizzles at her own skin, as Kageyama pushes his hand underneath the waistband and seeks out her little pearl; he leans over her, leaves a quick and absentminded kiss on Hinata's shoulder, and watches her face so carefully. His eyes tighten when she tucks away into the crook of Hinata's neck and she feels his fingers feel along for her entrance.

"Yachi-san," he murmurs, and settles his weight entirely on his knees to comb her hair from her forehead. Hinata releases her hands to guide her head back into the pillows, and Kageyama takes this opportunity to press his mouth to hers. Where Hinata skirts along sloppy, he is neat and precise and all too mindful of himself. His tongue flickers across her teeth just as one finger slides inside of her, and this is all in increments. "Is that good?"

"Y—yeah," she mumbles, and Hinata ducks his head to kiss her cheek.

The first time, and maybe the second and third, too, it was clumsy and uncertain and confused. Where to place their hands, how to stave off their greed for the other, what the meaning of _sharing_ is and how it applies to this relationship.

Kageyama kisses the other boy as if it is a challenge, all teeth and tongue and whiplash temper, and Hinata meets him beat for beat. They treat one another with little regard for comfort, they already know they can endure it. But she, she is met with more caution, as if the fear of breaking her is a prevalent thing shining at the backs of their minds. They maneuver around her like every move too sudden will scare her away, will bring this fragile moment to a screeching halt around them. And so Kageyama kisses her with trembling lips sometimes, and Hinata touches her skin with wide and reverent eyes—this is about the time she realizes that she is something not quite equal to them.

Something more than, perhaps. Something they don't yet understand but strive so desperately to.

"Can we take this off?" Hinata asks, creasing her shirt up toward her chest. Kageyama is busy curling two fingers into her, pushing aside her underwear to watch them part for a moment. Yachi struggles with dividing up her attention evenly, made difficult by the tongue now tracing her skin. But as soon as she nods, Hinata tugs her tank top over her head and tosses it toward the ground. And as he slides an arm under her back to feel for the clasp of her bra, Kageyama pulls out his fingers to peel her panties off. "What do you want us to do, Yachi?"

Kageyama leans back, tongue flickering out to clean her from his fingers, but his eyes are open and patient and not at all provoking so she isn't sure he's doing this to purposely unnerve her.

"What about you?" she asks, regarding the both of them.

"Today's about you!" Hinata exclaims, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. "So, what do you want us to do?"

She doesn't like to compare. They are two very different people with two very different approaches and neither one elicits the same response from her. Sometimes, Hinata's mouth on her will cause whistling fireworks up her spine and out her mouth in a cry, and sometimes they can't quite work up the momentum she needs for completion. Sometimes, Kageyama builds her like a slow burn, a gradual flame growing in size and swallowing her whole, and sometimes it fizzles out at the base when it runs too long. It's never anyone's fault, but always it causes these looks of disappointment and frustration on the boys' faces and she doesn't think she can take that this time.

And so she decides to compromise, and with a sigh Kageyama switches out with Hinata.

But this works well. He slides an arm underneath her head and settles into caressing her chest and stomach with an open hand, cooling her back down as Hinata buries his head between her thighs and immediately sets to work. She tangles one hand in his hair and the other with Kageyama's beside her head. Hinata laps and sucks and slides his fingers between her folds, spreads them wide so that his tongue can push inside her. He brushes his thumb over her clit and laughs breathlessly when she bucks her hips. Kageyama's responding exhale on her forehead is accompanied by his hand, reaching out to steady her frantic movements.

Hinata strings her tight and Kageyama soothes it away, this push and pull, this conflict breaking open within her—she is moaning into Kageyama's mouth, wiggling her hips trying to gain more friction and nodding senselessly when Hinata adds a third finger.

"Hinata, _please_ ," she gets out, and he closes his lips around her clit and pushes his fingers up to the last knuckles. Kageyama absentmindedly tweaks a nipple and this is the tipping point, the final shove off the cliff. Hinata's hands are holding open her thighs, waiting until she relaxes, head lulling backward and chest heaving for air. A kiss is left on her hip, her temple, and like clockwork they extract themselves and move around her. Hinata wipes his chin with his arm and hops off the bed, rifles through his bag or maybe Kageyama's and returns with a couple condoms. He hands one off and then continues around the room for something.

She doesn't have enough time to ask him. Kageyama is tearing open the packet, standing up on his knees to roll the condom on, leaning over and caging her in beneath him. He nudges her cheek with his nose for another kiss, and when her hands begin to touch his chest he reaches in between them to guide himself to her entrance. The startling sound of loud, disruptive music startles her and she bites down on his lower lip accidentally. He hisses over her apology, runs his tongue over the imprints, and shoots a glare at the other boy, standing sheepishly by her computer.

"Wrong choice," he explains, laughing nervously "Hold on, I'll—choose something else."

The music is a safety net, and they only put it on when they're afraid of making too much noise. Or perhaps she had been too loud a few minutes ago.

Before she can apologize a second time, Kageyama shifts over her, holding himself at the base, and slides inside of her so very slowly. His eyes fall shut and his mouth opens wordlessly and she quickly moves her hands up his back for support. Her knees hitch over his sides and he rolls his hips, presses down to the hilt and sighs shakily against her ear. The rhythm he sets is even, all measured and calculated, and it hardly falters at all when Hinata jumps back onto the bed beside them. Kageyama seems distracted, if only momentarily, by the slight bounce of her small breasts, and the way she chews on her lip, and the nails digging into his arm, but does not move his eyes from their juncture when his gaze falls down between them. He watches himself sink and then withdraw from the heat of her and his eyes are growing darker, the drive of his hips more forceful, and when the springs of her bed begin to creak an extra hand pushes between their bodies.

"Oi," Kageyama says, moving up on his hands to give Hinata the necessary space. "Give me a little warning next time."

"Alright, alright," Hinata grumbles, rubbing her stomach in circles and then turning a fond little smile to her. "Why don't I help?"

And then he leans forward to kiss the corner of her mouth, skips his hand down to her little nub and strokes firmly. He trails down to her neck, her collarbone, sucks along the skin of her breasts and opens his mouth around one nipple. Another pair of hands is lifting her thighs, is massaging their sides, is holding her still as he quickens his pace—Hinata releases her nipple with a soft, wet _pop_ and finds her mouth again.

She's never sure what do with her hands. Wrap her arms around Hinata's neck or hold onto Kageyama's hand on her hip, or twist her fingers into the sheets beneath her just to keep herself together. Kageyama's hips snap into hers and she chokes out a gasp right into Hinata's mouth. Hinata circles his fingers around her clit and she jerks upward, meets Kageyama too soon and throws their rhythm off. Her nails bite into her own palms until she feels one hand leave her side to pull hers down to lace with, until she feels Hinata turn his head to kiss her fingers softly. And it is their collective effort, all this attention they're drowning her in, their selflessness in this moment that drives her past the edge again and has her locking up underneath them both.

Hinata catches her cries in his mouth and Kageyama tilts his head back to moan long and low and deep. She comes down hard and trembling and has to cling to someone's arm in order to center herself again. She knows when he pulls out, the sudden emptiness that follows, and he's suddenly lying on his back besides her trying to catch his breath. And Hinata is gone again, she hadn't even seen him leave. When he returns, he is carrying a small towel, and as he dabs her thighs dry Kageyama sits up long enough to dispose of the used condom in the waste basket by her bed.

"D—did you go outside _naked_?" she asks, voice tight.

"We're the only ones here," Kageyama points out.

"And we're gonna _really_ need this," Hinata says, setting aside the towel.

"Wha—oh!" she breathes out when he bends over her and slides his arm around her lower back. He yanks her down until he can kiss her jaw, until she can feel the tip of him brush her thigh. Her limbs feel so loose, her muscles slack and her body thrumming with each heartbeat. Her legs are unsteady and she honestly doubts she can take _another one_. "I'm not sure, Hinata, I've never done it this many times before."

"I thought girls could have multiple orgasms," Kageyama says, furrowing his brow as Hinata's face drops to worry and disappointment.

"The—we can, it's just," Yachi struggles with what to say, hands waving through the air for the right words. "It's just _I've_ never had more than one before, so I'm really worried about what's gonna happen…"

Hinata perks right back up. "Let's try! We'll break your record!"

And then he hoists her up and turns until he can scoot back against her pillows and headboard. Kageyama helps arrange the pillows for the right support. Hinata gathers her up in his arms, lifts her up along the length of him, and then slowly sinks her down until he is fully engulfed in her. She immediately wraps her arms around his neck, wiggling to accommodate him. They're both different sizes, and while Kageyama has length to spare, Hinata is thicker, fuller. Her eyes flutter shut and she tucks her face into his neck.

"We should do this again," Hinata sighs, spreading his fingers on her upper back and guiding her hips in a circle on his lap. She has to agree. Her body has never so easily accepted either one of them like this, and it doesn't take very much to have her breathless again.

And while Kageyama gathers his bearings, watching them almost casually from the other side, Hinata coils his arms around her and helps her rise and then fall down on him. She braces her hands on his shoulders and wills strength back into her legs, bounces quick but uneven.

She squeezes her eyes shut when he mumbles in her ear, "You're so _pretty_ , Yachi. You're so, so _good_."

The sudden inclusion of Kageyama's mouth on her shoulder jolts a gasp out of her, and then a shaky moan when he circles his hands around to cup her breasts. Hinata meets his gaze from over her shoulder and then Kageyama is taking hold of her hips, helping her match Hinata's much more eager, hurried pace. She feels the shell of her ear tugged back lightly just as Hinata presses a kiss to the other side of her throat. She bows forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder and she feels the other boy lean in to suck on the nape of her neck.

"Yachi," Hinata whispers, cupping the back of her head and grounding her down suddenly. "Are you getting close?"

"You're not?" Kageyama pipes up, and flattens his hand on Yachi's back to guide the two of them back into her pillows. "Make sure she finishes, I'll just…" There's a slight prodding behind her, between Hinata's legs, and suddenly the boy underneath her grinds upward hard and abrupt and she nearly jolts in surprise.

He hisses and holds more tightly to her. "D— _don't_ ," he protests, touching a trembling hand to the side of her head as if to comfort _her_. "You'll make me come too fast!"

Kageyama clicks his tongue and then slides a hand around and between them to prod along for her clit. "You usually take too long, dumbass, she's getting tired."

"I'm sorry," Hinata says, leaning back some to hold her gaze. "Are you okay? We could stop…"

She wants to say no, but Kageyama finds purchase and pinches very lightly and it comes out in a whine, the hard scrape of her nails over Hinata's shoulder.

"No, we're gonna break her record, we already promised."

Hinata grumbles, and then begins to tip her back, readjusting their position so that he can thrust upward more easily. The pace is hard to match and it is a few minutes before they meet in the middle, and here he ducks down to suckle her nipple. His teeth scrape lightly just as Kageyama tweaks at her clit and she can't handle it anymore. There's too much happening at once and everything is spinning.

It comes in sharp, electric intervals, needle prick points scattering up her spine and dragging sobs of their names from her throat. It hitches and stutters and she can't keep up with him anymore, falls limp back against Kageyama and moans airily as Hinata hurries to finish with her.

As always, he takes a little too long, and again Kageyama reaches around to prod along for something and then Hinata is pressing his forehead to her neck and choking out a whine as he finishes, grinding almost too hard.

It feels like an eternity before feeling returns to her, and just as long before they both catch their breaths. Someone is combing fingers through her hair and she almost can't tell who. Everything is hazy and uncertain and she thinks Hinata is kissing her. She doesn't know when they help her lie back on her pillows, but she is suddenly surrounded by them. Someone is pressing the towel delicately against her to wipe her fluids clean and Hinata returns from the wastebasket to curl around her. It is too hot but she doesn't complain, she feels comfortable and safe and as things dwindle down she feels them begin to caress absentmindedly at her and then each other and then her again.

She is drifting when she feels someone turn her onto her back, and cracks her eyes open to look at Kageyama, sitting awkwardly between her thighs, fingers already drifting toward her.

"One more."

.x.

* * *

 **A.N.** **: i just. want Yachi to get spoiled. A lot.**

 **Please review, let me know what you think, 'cause**


End file.
